


Unusual Pair

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Incubus Derek Hale, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2872028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask anyone, Derek was never the most diabolic devil in the horde. And saying that was actually an understatement. The same way that if you ask Stiles’ friends, he was the most flirtatious motherfucker in the whole school. Plot twist? He was ace as they come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Incubi! Derek and Ace! Stiles that my lovely [Pamela](http://poetassexmadpianostool.tumblr.com/)  
> asked me for.  
> Baby I hope you know that I love you and that you’re one of the most sweet and caring people that I was blessed enough to meet in this fandom. Thank you for everything.
> 
> All my love to the AMAZING [Sky](http://toxic-twerking.tumblr.com/)  
> for the beta read. You're kind and sweet, and I really I'm grateful for you babe.  
> Any mistakes are mine and mine only.

 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy who with he was, because Derek was happy. [He actually wasn’t, but you know.]

He was a sex demon, he was drop dead gorgeous, smart and magnetic [a little on the literal side if you ask me], had family and friends who were great [as much as demons could be obviously] and he didn’t have a reason in hell to feel that lonely and awkward after hooking up, because hello, hooking up was what he was made for?

The shit thing? He wanted a lot more than just sex.

He wanted the caressing; the comforting, the cuddling and snuggling that people get to do when they’re in a relationship. But for him, it was impossible. One, because if someone entered in a relationship with him, they would probably, you know… Die? Yeah, the sex demon part would be a large bummer; Two, he tried “date” other incubi… Saying that it didn’t go as well as an expected is a lie, he almost starved, because he wanted be in a monogamous relationship, and bonus, he discovered that Kate, his girlfriend, who had said she wanted the same, not only knew that he would starve, but wasn’t doing the same, because she was a smart devil.

Or at least, that was she had said to him as she laughed.

Until his mother wiped the floor with her carcass and threw her and her family into limbo; if you ask Derek it wasn’t that necessary. If you ask me she had it coming.

His mother always was a protective one, and she always said that Derek was different (different, but still beautiful) because his father was human. Talia was a Succubus who fell in love with a mage that not only knew what she was, but refused her anytime she tried sex with him, he only wanted her friendship, and just like that they both fell in love. They had three children, Laura, Derek and Cora. Because of her own needs  Talia had to travel a lot to feed, so they had a house in a small city for the family, but mostly she traveled; Laura and Cora weren’t demon’s like Derek so they stayed with they father most of the time.

Derek came into his powers in the age of seventeen, and he was naïve enough to almost kill his girlfriend at the time, Paige. They were fooling around and he let go of control of his demon side for a few seconds and she almost passed away. After that he packed his stuff and left Beacon Hills without looking back.

He traveled around the whole country, met other demons, magicians, witches (one ugly Darach who tried to kill him, don’t ask long story), made some friends that were sex demons like him and that teased the hell out him, because he was _so soft, like a big bear_ – “Stop it Erica!”

So he wasn’t alone, he had money, looks, friends, and sex on a daily basis. He had everything you could ask for, yet it was his 26th birthday, and Christmas Eve [ironic that he was a Christmas baby, considering that he was a demon]. He prohibited a party, but had hooked up with a beautiful girl, and gone out with his friends, and here he was with a beer in hand asking himself why he did have this damn hole in his chest. He had his family, and he had talked with them, his little sister asking him to come back to home, but he just didn’t see a way to come back, at least he knew they loved him.

If he had everything everyone could ask for, why he was so damn lonely?

He drank the rest of the beer in one long swing then took a shower, put on his boxer briefs and went to sleep. He made a Christmas wish to not be lonely anymore, to have someone that finally could be able to share something with him, that made his sadness go away, but  no one was there to listen.

At least, that’s what he thought.

************************************************************************

Stiles liked to think of himself as Harry Potter. Of course, every time he said it to his friends they laughed in his face.

But the way he thought of it, he was a witchcraft student, he had Lydia, who was smart as fuck, and beautiful as fuck too [Stiles used to have a crush on Lydia, but he grew out of it, and they actually have something twenty times more meaningful now.]; He had Scott, who wasn’t so bright, but was really funny, and had a heart of gold . Also, his mom always treated Stiles like her son. If you ignore the orphan part, they’re almost the same person. Right? In reality, he was just a boy who happened to be born with something people call a _spark_ , which came from his mother’s side of family. He had some powers, he could spread mountain ash, had a sixth sense for evil and was a magnet for trouble.

Which is why his mother had him become a wizard apprentice on his 17th birthday, and even after he’d gone to college, he’d always come back in the summer vacations to train, and see his family and friends.

His witchcraft teacher lived in the middle of nowhere. If it’s possible live more in the middle of nowhere than living in Beacon Hills itself. But hey, who was he to judge if the Hales like to live in a preserve. Laura, Mr. Hale’s oldest daughter, told him once that they needed to live in the preserve because they were animagus, and they all transformed into wolves, so they needed to feel connected with nature. Laura was a beautiful woman, Stiles believed her. [She was just messing with him because Laura was a little mischievous]

Cora was the youngest Hale, but by far the most wild. She was the worst and that’s exactly why her and Stiles clicked since the day they met, their friendship was almost as strong as his with Scott, they were always in trouble in Beacon Hills, she was literally his partner in crime.

Even if Stiles wasn’t in fact like Harry potter, he was different cookie.

He had ADHD, which made concentrating hard and keeping quiet almost impossible, he had a funny name, [Seriously, who names their only child after their grandfather, who had a terrible, horrible name like Szczęsny? Only Claudia and John Stilinski] and you can count the fact that he didn’t felt that compelled to look for a girlfriend. No, it wasn’t that he didn’t like girls, he did, and he actually liked boys too. Stiles is what you can call a panromantic. He can fall in love with anyone, no sexuality asked. [He still prefers the human ones, thank you.] But above that Stiles is asexual, he didn’t feel sexual attraction, or at least not in the same way the other people do. He may feel in the mood, once or twice a year, but sex wasn’t something that he needed or missed, and people didn’t get that. And people tend to fear or mock what they don’t understand, so you can imagine how growing up in a small town and not wanting get in anyone’s pants was a nightmare. But college is supposed to make it better, right? Nope.

See, he did meet new people in Berkley, he even met ace people like him, but he tried dating and it didn’t go that well. [When some crazy girl scratches your back to be lulled to sleep, you run.] But hey, he was back in town for the holidays and all that, right? Maybe, just maybe something could go different.

************************************************************************

It was Christmas Eve, the Stilinski family dinner was a success, and Stiles was in his room finally opening the presents his friends had gotten him. He already knew what they were, most of them gave him games, books, technologic things, or just gift cards [Thanks Lydia] and he had got a lot of great things. But one book interested him in particular; Cora had got him a witchcraft book with a side of dark magic and invocation of spirits, accompanied by an instruction card to a dare. Only Cora would go against her own father’s rules and give him an enchantment book and dare him to summon a demon in his first read.

He didn’t have anything else to do in that night, the ritual looked really easy to do, and he had the materials.

Placing the candles in the right places, drawing the sigils on the floor, getting the talismans, and putting the herbs around him? Easy. The difficult shit was sitting down in the right position, concentrate and relax.

5 minutes of concentration and nothing.

10 minutes, and still nothing.

Half an hour, Stiles had already give up, because how could someone like him clear their mind enough to wish for something so bad that it happened? Impossible.

He blew out the candles and put the carpet back in place, changed into his pajamas, and went to bed.

 

********************************************

Waking up in a different bed wasn’t something strange to Derek.

Waking up in a different bed with a stranger that he didn’t remember wasn’t something casual, but it did happen once or five times.

But waking up, hugging a lean and warm body [who was drooling on his chest], who was sleeping peacefully and feeling seated, calm,  like he was already home, wasn’t something that Derek had ever experienced. He stared at the boy in his arms, twenty years nothing more, sinful lips, hairy and strong arms, milk skin dotted of a constellation of moles and a wild hair sticking up in every direction. He didn’t know how he had picked this one, but he definitely picked a beautiful one. He stared at the boy until he started to stir from his sleep.

“I don’t know who you are, or what the fuck you’re doing here, but I’m warm and too comfortable to care, so stay here, stop staring creepily at me and go back to sleep.” The boy said, almost purring while rubbing his face on Derek’s head like a cat, and for the first time in ever, Derek was with the flow.

He slept in for more two hours, and this time Derek found the boy already awake and sitting in front of him with a breakfast tray.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. I was wondering if I would have to get a cup of water to wake you up, but look, you’re alive!” The guy said, grinning while drinking something hot, which smelled like coffee. Derek sat up and took the cup from him, eyes never leaving the boy seated in front of him.

“So, you didn’t break in because, I checked the locks and they’re fine, you aren’t my boyfriend, because sadly I don’t have one, and you weren’t here last night so, there’s only one explanation that could make sense for you appear on my bed, semi naked and sleeping with me.”

There’s no way in hell this kid could know what he is, so, Derek decided humor him. “Which is?”  He asked eyebrow raised.

“You’re the demon that I invoked last night. I just don’t know how you came exactly when I gave up on you. Or why are you in your briefs. “

Derek was gaping like a fish.

“Don’t look at me like I am the freak here buddy, I’m just a wizard apprentice, you’re the demon.” The boy said snorting. “What’s your name?” and when Derek didn’t answer he took the matter in his hands. “I’m Stiles. That’s not actually my name, but you know that names have power and all that jazz. Anyway, I live with my parents but I’m in college studying anthropology. My dad is a Sheriff, my mom is a History teacher in high school, and like I said before I’m a wizard apprentice, and my teacher probably will feed my liver to his animagus daughter. But it’s not my fault that Cora not only gave me that stupid book but dared me to do the invocation spell, oh my fucking god Mr. Hale will be so disappoint-“

“Wait, wait, wait. Did your said Mr. Hale, and Cora?” Stiles nodded. “Oh my god, I’m in Beacon Hills?” Derek asked, surprised.

“Yeah, you are, you know them?” he responded curiosity peaking.

“Yeah, they’re my family,” Derek said, shocked.

“They’re what?”

“Alexander Hale is actually my father, and the little demon who gave you the book is my youngest Sister. Yesterday she said that she would make me come back, one way or another, and here I am.” Derek told him, fondness in his voice.

“So all your family is lik-“

“No, only me and mom. Long short story, succubus falls for human, and they have three kids, I’m the cursed one.”

“So, you’re an incubus. I just slept with a sex demon. Can I ask you something?”

“If I say no, I have the feeling you’ll ask anyway.” Derek said smiling.

“Yep. So, can you try to use your powers on me?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to test something.”

“Ok.” Derek channeled some of his pheromones, expanded his sexual aura, and looking straight into Stiles eyes, he tried to compel him. Nothing happened. He tried once more, touching Stiles face and watching him lean into his touch, but he made no other moves towards him, nor did he release any arousal. How could this boy not feel compelled, and yet he felt the urge to touch the boy.

“Are you blocking my powers?” Derek demanded, confused while withdrawing his hands from Stiles as if he was burnt

“Nah man, I’m as Ace as they come, I have next to zero lust in my bones. But I have to tell you that for starters, you’re really handsome. Like Disney prince eyes right there, naked model abs, even your bunny teeth are cute. You- are you blushing?” Stiles grinned, almost smugly. “You are!”

“I’m not blushing, I’m not.” [He totally was] “And how is possible that you don’t feel compelled?”

“I don’t know man, maybe it doesn’t work on asexual people?”

Derek opened his mouth to answer but they heard the door opening and Stiles mother and father calling for him.

“I’ll be right back, just a few minutes and when I come back we can talk a little more okay? Will you wait, or will I have to throw a circle of salt on you? Derek just glared at him “Okay, got it, I’m going now.” He got up from the bed was gone.

Minutes later Derek had changed in one of his jeans and a monstrosity of orange and blue that Stiles probably called shirt and was making his way to the preserve. He had questions to ask and a sister to kill.

******************************************************

“Mom, dad, Derek is here!” Laura shouted looking out of the window and seeing her brother in the front door; she opened it and threw herself in him. “Hey little brother, I missed you so much! But you’re late, were opening the presents, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!”

He was pushed inside the house with and through the hall to the living room where his family and some of his friends were waiting for him.

“What the actual hell is happening here?” He asked eyes turning red.

“Now, now little boy, you avert those pretty balls of fire. We waited for you the whole night.” Talia scolded him, and then she smiled and open her arms to give him a hug. “You’re looking great, but those clothes aren’t yours, are they?”

“No, they’re Stiles’.” Cora said with a smirk. Jumping on his back like she always had when she was younger, she demanded, “You’re going to carry me to your room, where you’re going to refresh yourself and I’ll give you the answers you want.”

He did what he was told and carried her to his old room. He grabbed a pair of jeans and an ugly sweater that his dad had probably knitted for him, taking them with him to the bathroom and trying to smother his bubbling emotions in the hot water. Coming back to his room, he encountered Cora texting and smiling happily. She patted the seat in the bed beside her and waited for him so sit before explaining.

“I was just telling Stiles that you weren’t dead or abducted. He’s sweet, isn’t he?”

“He’s something,” Derek said, smiling fondly at the memory of how affectionate the boy was with him even without knowing who he was. “Care to explain to me what the fuck is happening?”

“See, I have this brother, and he’s a different kind of sex demon, because he has feelings, and he wants to date, to hold hands and to be cared about and held and all the of stuff we want when we’re in love. But he doesn’t get what he wants because he’s, you know, a sex demon. People get attracted to his body and his pheromones, and not his personality. People don’t get to discover that he’s a great guy, who deserves to have all the shit he wants in a relationship and more. Not because he’s suffered, but because he’s an awesome person, and because he’s my brother and I love him.” She took his hand in hers and took a deep breath. “Last week my friend and I were out having coffee, and he was complaining how hard it was for him to get someone to like him. Not because he isn’t a likeable person, but because he’s asexual, and even now people still have trouble to get their head over the fact that someone could not want sex. And it is worse with him, because he says the most stupid shit like “Dat boy ass” or “girl your boobs are on point in this bra”, and people don’t believe that a person who flirts and talks freely about sex and stuff isn’t into sex. He said to me and I quote “You know how hard it is to find a person who just wants to sit with me and watch crap TV and hold my hand and snuggle? Or you know, sleep together, just sleep?”  She was looking to the wall over Derek’s shoulder, her face soft, and she had tears in her eyes when she looked back to him.

“So I had this stupid and crazy idea to unite two of the most amazing people that I know, and see if they could be something, even cuddle buddies would already be enough to both of you. I saw the opportunity, and I asked Erica to try her powers in him, and he didn’t feel a thing for her, they might’ve turned in comic book friends, but other than that? Nothing at all. Then I thought this might work, but you refused to come home, so I talked with Laura, and she asked mom and dad. You know, dad loves Stiles, and he looked at me and said, “Maybe this really could bring our boy home.” He gave me the book, and I did what I did.” She was straight up crying now and he felt awful to feel mad with her in the first place. “We all miss you Derek, you’re never here, you’re never with us, and it’s not just selfishness, we want you to be happy too. You travelled the whole world looking for something, and maybe, just maybe it could be right here. So please, try, try being here, try getting to know Stiles, try not leave us anymore.”

He hugged her tight and let her sob in his chest, and he only realized that he was crying too when he heard another sobbing noise who didn’t came for neither of them. Standing at the door his father, mother and sister were all looking at them and crying. He motion them to came and they had one of so familiar and so foreign Hales hug.

He tried so much stay away from his past in home, to not hurt anyone anymore that he isolated himself and didn’t realize that he was hurting not only himself but also his family. It was the first holiday he was in home in almost ten years and he had forgotten how much love could be overwhelming to someone who didn’t have any.

 

***************************************************************

 

Stiles had got back to his room to find it empty, and yeah he knew Derek would probably had gone away, but a boy can dream, right? Half an hour latter Cora sent him a couple of text explaining the situation.

**I see that you got my Christmas gift. It’s cute isn’t?**

_I don’t really know if you’re talking about the book or about your brother._

_Is he alive? Is he at home? He isn’t here anymore_

_And yeah he’s handsome as fuck._

**Yeah, he’s at home, and yeah he’s my Christmas gift to you, and you are mine to him.**

_I’m sorry, WHAT?_

**A romantic and touch feely Incubus that has a lot of baggage and fear acceptance, who love to cuddle and hold hands, but everyone only want to fuck.**

**I sent him as Christmas gift to my asexual friend that is completely immune to his charms so they could be at least cuddle buddies.**

**But I’m actually hoping they fall for each other, and that my brother will come back home to his family , so he could be happy, my friend could be happy, and my family could be happy again.**

**Win-win situation.**

You could say anything about Cora Hale, but not that she wasn’t a badass.

_Ok, I get the concept, it could be great, but and if everything goes wrong and he hates me or I hate his guts?_

**At least both of you tried, and I got to see him, because I haven’t gotten to for almost five years now.**

_That troubled huh? Ok, why not._

**You’re my favorite person ever.**

**Don’t tell that to anyone or I’ll break your nose.**

**Love you.**

_Love you too Cora_

_************************************************************._

Two days later, Stiles had said his goodnights to his parents and gone to his room to watch something on Netflix, he closed the door and like a sixth sense he knew he wasn’t alone.

“So first, you appear unclothed and all soft and sleep with me as my personal heat and body pillow. Then, you wake up and fly away when I asked you to stay, and you steal my clothes. And now you show up unannounced and I’m supposed to what? You’re not that cute.” He says going to his dress and changing into his pajamas.

“I have it in on good authority that you find me _handsome as fuck_. “ Derek answered him smirking and making room for Stiles in his own bed. “I came back to apologize for running and, to return your clothes.”

“Hmm, so you found your big boy’s pants and now you said the words. It doesn’t explain why you’re in my bed though.” Stiles asked, sitting in his computer chair and looking at Derek with a brow raised.

“I- I. I’m really bad at this okay? I’m not an open person and I’ve gone through a lot of shit in the past. But I’m tired of running, I’m tired of being away from my family and from home. I’m tired of looking for something, anything that make me happy, relaxed, calm. And I finally felt it. I woke up in someone else’s bed, hugging a unfamiliar body and immersed in his smell from my head to toe; and I felt it, here with you of all people, some kid that can’t feel my powers, that snuggled in my chest and said go back to sleep and I was so at home that I did.” Derek told him almost begging him to understand.

“I know it’s probably weird to you, but I haven’t had anyone touch me in a nonsexual way and not leave for almost ten years. So yeah, I’ve been craving it so bad that I could only last two days fighting myself on this before I crawled back to your bed to ask you if maybe, just maybe we can try.”

“Try what?” Stiles asked, face showing nothing

“I don’t know? Cuddle buddies, sharing a bed, something? I’ll take anything you give me.” Derek was hopeful and uncertain, until Stiles gave him a big smile.

“I’ll take you. I was actually ready to take you two days ago, but I thought you should use your words.” He got up from the chair, got The Notebook and put it in Derek’s lap, then sat in the bed, opening his arms in silent invitation. “We don’t need to figure what this is now. Now, the only thing I know is that you’re looking too soft for me to keep my hands to myself. My fingers are itching to be in your hair, come here.” Derek was more than happy to comply.

They spent the night like that, cuddling and snuggling and watching movies and TV shows until they finally fell asleep.

And who might’ve thought that even sex demons can get Christmas wishes?


	2. Artwork for my fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing [Inogascupoftea](http://inogascupoftea.tumblr.com/post/118136294987/incubus-derek-based-on-the-fanfic-unusual-pair-by)  
> made this beautiful art to my fic!  
> I'm really, really happy.  
> Go to her tumblr and reblog it, and give her so much deserved love, would you?  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have liked it, and if you had, please leave a comment. I'm thinking about making it a series, and a little incentive would be nice.


End file.
